Love Me For Me
by TroyellaxJiley4evr
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT. TWO SHOT! REVIEW


**DC: DON'T OWN ANY THING RELATED TO HSM AND HSM2**

" Shut Up!!!!" Gabby said to her alarm clock trying to find the snooze button while half asleep.

" Ughhh Fine!!" She said angrily heading to her walk in closet finding something to wear and then suddenly realizing that today was the 10 year anniversary of her fathers death.

"I think I will just wear my grey sweats and white hoodie to school today_" _Gabby said sadly to herself while pulling them out of her closet and putting them on with a pair of Kaki Uggs. She headed down stairs grabbing her bag and leaving to walk to school.

**( A/N I know that really didn't make any since but it was just sort of the beginning of what's going to happen.)**

**Gabby P.O.V**

" Hey Babe" I said heading over to Troy and trying to give him a kiss.

" What are you wearing" Troy said giving me a weird look and letting go of my hands.

" Pair of sweats and a hoodie…Why?" I said giving him a confused look

_Hey Gabriella…Couldn't afford real clothes" _I heard one boy say walking past me.

_Where did you shop for clothes….Goodwill" _I heard a cheerleader say to me.

" Look Gabriella, Why don't you go home and change, you will look pretty if you do" Troy said looking me in the eye.

" What…Do you have a problem with the way I dress… Troy?" I said getting a little frustrated.

" Well you could dress nice, you don't see anyone else around here wearing them do you" Troy said.

" Well number 1.. I don't care about what people think about me. I am who I am…Number 2...your supposed to be my boyfriend and tell me I'm pretty when I don't wear the " Preppy" Clothes and Number 3 Troy….Maybe if you didn't care about your reputation or the way I dress so much you would see what why I didn't wear my normal clothes…When you do figure it out…Call Me " I said on the verge of tears and walking away.

**Later that day at Gabby's House.**

Gabby was sitting at home playing on her _XBOX 360 _playing the new game _Halo 3, _For some reason she thought that game was a fun game to play.

She thought she heard a knocking on her balcony door and of course it was….. Troy.

" What do you want Troy?" Gabby said annoyed.

" I just wanted to come and hang with my girl" He said smiling and could tell by the puffiness and redness in her eyes that she had been crying.

" What's Wrong?" He said with a concerned look.

" Like you would care" She said coldly.

" Of course I do…I love you gabby" he said staring into her eyes.

" I…" She started to say but was interrupted by him.

" Why are you playing…Halo 3... Gabby" He said staring at the game paused on the T.V

" Because….I want to " She said annoyed.

" But you shouldn't be playing that…it's a boys game and girls aren't supposed to play video games " Troy said a little harshly.

" Look. .just go Troy!" She said getting frustrated.

" why?" Troy said yelling a little.

" because you have obviously no idea what is today…Do You!' She said yelling.

" NO I DON'T SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME AND MAYBE I CAN HELP FOR ONCE IN YOUR DANG LIFE" he said getting really mad.

" FINE I WILL… MY FATHER DIED 10 YEARS AGO FROM TODAY HAPPY NOW!!" Gabby said crying and yelling.

"Oh…my god…Gab-" he was interrupted.

" Don't Troy just go I will see you tomorrow" Gabby said making him leave.

" No ..I'm not leaving" he said hugging her tightly.

" I'm Sorry Troy.. I didn't mean to yell" She said softy.

" I'm sorry to baby" He said and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Next Day and Talent Show.**

Troy left early that morning to go change at his house and told her he would meet her at school.

Gabby left for school and when she got there she saw Troy waiting for her by the door.

" Hey Babe" She said kissing him on the cheek

" Hey Baby" he said kissing her quickly on the lips.

Troy put her arm around her and felt her shirt was a little tight around her stomach.

" Wow.. Gabby you should cut down on those sweets, your gaining weight" He said Seriously.

" I got to go Troy…I have to do….a tutor session." Gabby said lying.

" Okay" Troy said letting go of her and trying to kiss her

"Bye" She said walking away fast without everyone seeing tears in her eyes.

**Talent Show**

" Up Next Gabriella Montez with her song " Love me for Me". **(AN I don't own Ashley Tisdale song.)**

_I'm not the girl that you see in the magazine  
Perfect face and perfect body  
Never be anyone but the one I am, one I am  
I can't bend to your expectations  
Live to fulfill any fantasy  
If what I am is what you need_

Gabby said looking at Troy.

_Love me for me  
And not for someone that I would never be  
'Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be any more than what I am  
Love me for me or don't love me_

Troy suddenly got the hint that this song was directed at him.

_Don't think you're gonna change what's inside of me  
Make me who you want me to be  
Won't be someone I'm not for somebody else, someone else  
Love me with all my imperfections  
Not for an image of your design  
Love me for what you see inside  
_

Troy almost started to cry after he heard most of it.__

Love me for me  
And not for someone that I would never be  
'Cause what you get is what you see

And I can't be any more than what I am  
Love me for me  
And not for someone you wish that I could be  
'Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be any more than what I am  
Love me for me or don't love me  


He knew just then why she was acting strange this morning.

_  
I'd never do anything to change you  
Make you be anything than who you are  
All that I am is all that I can be  
I love you for you  
So love me for me, love me for me_

" Thank You" Gabby said starting to cry and walking off the stage and running up to there secret spot.

**Secret Spot**

She saw Troy sitting up there and thought that they needed to talk.

" Troy" Gabby said quietly.

He turned around and she saw tears coming down.

" What's Wrong Troy" She said holding his hand.

" I don't want to lose you Ella…you mean everything to me and I love you with all my heart, I never wanted to hurt you and I under-" Gabby interrupted him.

" Troy you hurt me sooooo bad these past couple days….. I cried and cried because of the hurtful thing you said yesterday and today… I think it will be better if we take a break from this relation…ship." She said Crying.

" But… Why?" Troy said

" Because I think we both need time apart and you need some time to think about what you did to me" She said grabbing his hands and putting the T necklace in them.

" I will always love you Gabriella " Troy said not moving.

" I will always love you Troy" She said crying and walking down the stairs.

**AN: Its going to be a two shot but it probably didn't make much since but I had to write something to get writers block out of my head. REVIEW**


End file.
